CHRISTMAS WITH THR KAMIYA'S
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: Wile all the humans are enjoying Christmas the digimon are having there own holiday drama Taiora, koumi, kekari


CHRISTMAS AT THE KAMIYA'S

Mimi at her boyfriend izzy's apartment, he was helping her with some of her left over school work befor they went to the Christmas party at tai's apartment and wile the two were working his and her digimon Tentonon and palmon were getting ready for the party.

Tentonon: I just deside weather I should whair a bow tie or go all natural palmon, I just can't deside.

Palmon:you don't need a bow tie

Tentonon , you look great the way you are. Palmon:ooooo I'm just so exited for the party,between you and me I have something to tell a special digimon.

Tentonon: and whom is the lucky digimon who had stolen your hart palmon?

Palmon: well he's big , orange and the most powerful digimon in our group. Tentonon was then saddened to hair that because he knew she was talking about agumon and it broke his hart because all the other digimon in the group knew agumon and biyomon were a couple and it saddened that palmon DIDENT notice this. Just as he was about to say something her her Mimi say: ok palmon lets go we'll meet Izzy and Tentonon at the party later as she left she gave Izzy a goodbye kiss and left. As Izzy was coming out of his smitten state he noticed Tentonon looking sad.

Izzy:what's wrong buddy?

Tentonon: well Izzy I have sad news , it seems palmon has a crush on agumon.

Izzy then knew what his partner was talking about since he knew agumon and biyomon were bating just like they partners tai and sora.

Izzy:o I see...have you told her?

Tentonon: I was going to when Mimi left.

Izzy: well I could call Mimi on my cell phone .

Izzy called Mimi on her cell phone

Mimi:Izzy hey what's up?

Izzy: Mimi Tentonon, has something he forgot to tell palmon.

Mimi:palmon, it's Tentonon, he says he forgot to tell you something.

As palmon tacks the phone .

Palmon:Tentonon, hello?

Just as Tentonon was about to tell her Mimi's phone died.

Palmon:Mimi your phone died.

( back at izzy's)

Tentonon:hello, hello? Palmon?

Izzy: her phone must be dead, Mimi always wait is for the last minut to charge her phone.

Tentonon:we have to go to tai's apertment Izzy , I do t want to see palmon humiliated.

Izzy: Tentonon do you have a crush on palmon?

Tentonon blushed so red is showed on his exoskeleton.

(THE KAMIYA RESEDENCE )

We most all the 01 and 02 digi destined are there we see Matt talking Cody and of corse Jun was holding his arm lovingly almost cutting off the circulation , Davis and yolie were hogging the mistletoe and Ken was waring a Santa hat and kissing Kari in the corner, the only reason Ken wasn't in a body bag was because Sora threatened tai if he hurt her twin brother(in my stories Sora and Ken are twin brother and sister) shed break up with him.

Tai:can't your brother tack his hands of my sister for at least a couple of minutes? Tai said angrily. Sora: o tai let them be there in love , besides I think it's a family thing. Tai: what do mean a family thing? Sora:I guess we Takenouchi's just can't keep our hands off you KAMIYA'S.

Tai then got what his girlfriend was saying and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Ken and sora winked at each other as they both held there kamiya loves in there armes.

Then Mimi arrived and said:aww you guys started the Mack out party with out me? Sora then reluctantly broke away from tai and greeted her best femal friend.

Sora:I thought Izzy was coming with you?

Mimi: he had to finish sum stuff at home but he'll be hair shortly .

Palmon then went over to were most of the digimon were what she DIDENT see was agumon who was with biyomon under the mistletoe. Agumon ( kisses biyomon on the cheek) :merry Christmas biyomon.

Biyomon(blushing) : merry Christmas agumon . As she said this she passionately kisses the orange T. rex. Palmon came over to the two ( not seeing the kiss)

And said: agumon can I talk to you privately ?

Agumon:umm ok. As palmon walked out agumon blew a kiss to biyomon as he went of to the terris. Palmon: agumon I really like you. Agumon: i like you to palmon. Palmon: really O agumon

I can't wait to tell everybody.

Agumon: what are you talking about? Palmon: on how were a couple now. Agumon freaked out:NO WERE NOT!

Palmon: what do you mean we're not? Agumon:palmon were friends but I'm with then got mad:who, it's gatomon isent it?! The thought almost mad agumon barf. Agumon: no palmon , that's just gross she's practically my baby sister. Palmon:but that only leaves...biyomon!

Agumon:ever since I met byiomon Evan when she was yokomon I've always loved her and I thought it was a give from God that she was my partners girlfriends digimon and well I'm sorry palmon but my love for byiomon will never burn out.

Palmon was angery and screamed: PLEASE YOU ONLY LIKE HER BECASE SHES YOUR PARTNERS GIRLFRIENDS DIGIMON THATS ALL IM NOT GONNA BELEVE YOUR LOVE STORY LIE'S! she then rant not the house and went to cry into tai's bathroom just then Izzy and Tentonon came in looking for palmon when Mimi grabbed Izzy and pulled him into a kiss witch we know he did nothing to stop.

Tentonon: o Izzy you have the worst timing . He then flew off to find palmon and he saw gatomon talking to wormmon. Tentonon: have eather of you seen palmon?

Gatomon:I saw her run into the bathroom crying.

Tentonon:o no she must have found out wile he flew off Getomon:o ya I forgot something.

wormmon: what?

Getomon: this (she then gave wormmon a peck on the cheek witch mad him blush.

Palmon was crying in the bathroom feeling like s fool when she herd a knock on the door.

Palmon:GO AWAY!

Tentonon : palmon its me.

Palmon reconized the voice of her best friend Tentonon and let him in.

Tentonon: o palmon I'm sorry I DIDENT tell you sooner.

Palmon(angry):YOU KNEW!

Tentonon: yes everybody knew I just DIDENT tell you BECASE I DIDENT want to break your Hart.

Tentonon expected her to punch him or something but instead he only felt her crying in her sholder.

Palmon: o Tentomon he's such a jerk! Tentomon:I know it's ok I'm hair for you.

Palmon: you always have haven't you , why DIDENT you and I ever get together. Tentomon : well umm... Palmon then took his feelers and said let's try it out .

Tentomon:um ok.

Agumon was looking for byiomon when he found her and she was looking angry at him.

Agumon: what wrong byiomon?

byiomon I herd everything agumon.

Agumon: really?

Byiomon: yes and you know what?!

Agumon: what?

Byiomon: I love you Evan more now she said then kissing him.

Later on

Palmon: Tentomon I know we're a couple now but could we really rib it in agumon and biyomon's face.

Tentomon:well I Guss so.

Palmon:(loud enough for everybody to hair):O Tentomon YOUR SUTCH A GOOD KISSER!

Biyomon: what are they yelling?

Agumon: just smile and node.


End file.
